


Paper Wings Fuel The Fire

by orphan_account



Series: In Flames We Wilt [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Wings, Angel/Vampire Relationship, Angel/Vampire Sex, Angelcest, Angst and Porn, Blood, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Benny Lafitte, Breathplay, Castiel is older than Dean Winchester in angel years, Daddy Benny Lafitte, Daddy Kink, Dean Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean and Castiel are angels, Dean has a Daddy Kink, Dean is Castiel's Ward, Dean lost his wings, Established Benny Lafitte/ Dean Winchester, F/M, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Sam Winchester, Lemon, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutlet, Top Benny, Twink Dean, Underage Dean in human years, Vampire Benny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's an angel who's lost his wings and to an extent feels as if he's lost part of his link to his angelic family. He befriends others in order to fill a hole in himself like his favoured vampire Benny and a boy named Sam. After a strange jail break in Heaven occurs, Dean's set on a crazy adventure of identity and self-sacrifice literally made in hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I apologize for the terrible spacing and I will fix it soon, AO3 is just screwing me over but I still love it.
> 
> Not beta read.
> 
> If you enjoyed please leave kudos, comments :)

Dean couldn't count how many times he'd questioned Castiel about humanity. He was obsessed with how they interacted with one another, how they hated each other yet clung to one another so desperately within mere seconds. He always felt so starved when they stared at them, gawked even.

Castiel and Dean had just finished up their low ranking mission in New Orleans. Dean had been standing outside on their veranda above the city. The sweet sounds of jazz music seductively swayed with the wind in a sensual dance as he sighed longingly.

Dean knew that he wasn't like the other angels. Whoever de-winged him a few years ago sort to that and he felt it inside. He felt intensively, got the strange looks from his angelic brethren and on nights like these when the temperate drifted lowly and coldness rose brought these emotions out.  
Dean raised his beer glass to his lips and sipped. Most times he just thought he was experiencing some post de-winging trauma but then he'd get those weird dreams about angels or people he didn't know, especially a smiling floppy haired boy.  
Only graceless or wingless angels dreamt.  
A rushing of wind caught his attention and he startled, slipping some beer on himself.  
"For crying out loud Cas," Dean grumbled.  
Maybe it was a deformed angel thing but he never felt comfortable when angels vanished and re-appeared, Castiel being the main suspect.  
"My apologizes," Castiel muttered without much thought.  
"Did you find out anything from the local witches?"  
He poured the remaining beer into the balcony flower boxes and placed the bottle on the table.  
"Yes, from what I was informed, there was a misunderstanding with the local werewolves but everything has been sorted out,"  
Castiel nodded as if approving and discarded of Dean's beer into a nearby household bin before stepping towards him.  
"Not yet Cas, I'm not ready to head back to Heaven yet," Dean glanced over his shoulder at the laughter and sweet conversations of families, friends and lovers even.  
Castiel frowned in confusion, hand hovering midair, "But the mission's over Dean, there's no point in staying here."  
"Haven't you ever just stopped for moment and forgotten the fricking mission," He huffed in aggravation.  
"Dean, I've been guarding you for many years. I would have thought by now you'd understand how important the-"  
The younger angel groaned in frustration, sometimes talking to Castiel was like standing in an open field and expecting not to be electrocuted by his lightning that took the form of him being extremely dense.  
There was silence that caused Castiel to shift uncomfortably but Dean preferred to look other the balcony, wondering if the fall could kill him. Not seriously for a supernatural being.  
"You've been strange lately...Maybe we should speak to Zachariah or Uriel about this Dean,"  
Castiel's eyebrows furrowed in concern as he stepped closer but Dean instinctively cringed, spine pressed flush against the railing.  
Dean liked Cas, more than he'd probably admit to himself but his problem stemmed from the fact that he wasn't sure whether it was the post wing issue or if he was so influenced by humans that he was beginning to subconsciously copy their habits.  
His memories before the incident were still a jumbled mess, he couldn't blame his guardian's concern but he couldn't tolerate it either because despite everything that flooded his mind, those blue eyes of crystal streams were like basis of all those memories. If he couldn't make sense of the memories because they were things of fantasy, he always had the real blue whirlpools that he saw daily to keep himself grounded, even if those whirlpools weren't knowledgeable of their power.  
Dean licked his lips, stepping forward gingerly to stand in front of Cas who tilted his head, puppy dog eyes confused at the sudden closeness. Dean had abandoned his own personal space and even for Castiel that had registered.  
Cas was older than Dean. In angel years, the older of the two was a young adult and Dean was roughly a teenager. If they were to be summed up in human equivalents, Cas would be around seventeen and Dean fourteen.  
Dean bit his tongue, straightening out Cas' trench coat collar instead of yanking him down to kiss him instead like he wanted to.  
"Sure man, whatever you want but tomorrow because I need to hit the hay, y'know? Now beam us up Scotty."  
Dean joked with a trembling, nervous half-smile attempting to step back. Cas caught his wrist, holding the adolescent in place. Castiel bent to his height, staring into his lime irises.  
Dean's face is masked with Cas' breath and he closes his eyes but inhales too sharply. So sharply that even the other, before he can place his two fingers on Dean's forehead has an idea of what's troubling him.  
Castiel pulls away after a few seconds and doesn't meet Dean's eyes directly as if weighing the situation.  
"We can't have relations beyond family and senior angel and ward Dean...You know we could get in trouble,"  
He whispers, as if as a result no one would know but them despite being in a city where they didn't belong. Castiel in spite of his words didn't move and loomed over Dean who had forgotten the luxury that was air.  
He didn't deny what was in his head or confirm it, instead he dug into his pocket and began scrolling through his contact list, not caring if Castiel saw or not. He brought the phone to his ear, listening to the ringing.  
Cas heaved, "You can't keep staying this long out of Heaven, the higher up angels won't be pleased."  
"Because I've always cared what they thought," Dean rolled his eyes, answering when he heard Benny's voice.  
"You're not taking this seriously," Cas' voice dropped an octave in a threatening manner.  
"Benny's just passing by for a while and then I'll flutter my arse back up there, alright?"  
Dean glared up at Cas as if smacking the threat right back up at him. He knew Cas didn't trust Benny, and was quite pleased when he de-materialized into nothingness.  
He slumped back against the railing, the pace of his heart picking up a bit. There was a high whistle that caught his attention and he saw Benny leaning up against the doorway when he glanced up.  
"Don't start," Dean huffed, walking past him into the apartment, heading straight to sit down on the bed.  
The dull lights from outside cast eerie shadows and ran his palm down his face.  
"Well bud, I knew you said he was thick but geez, there should be a word invented for that."  
He took his time to stroll over to Dean with a gravelly laugh before seating himself on the bed next to him.  
Dean had met Benny after he lost his wings, he had been working with Castiel to investigate the disappearing of humans from a small town when he'd helped save Benny's great, great granddaughter from some other vampires. Nothing had really stemmed until Dean had had a really bad night, one where he found himself covered in blood on Benny's kitchen floor.  
He never really understood what happened that night nor did Benny but somehow in the wee hour of that morning, he and Benny had practically attacked one another and not in the violent sort of way.  
Dean sighed, laying his head down onto Benny's shoulder, "I honestly don't get him sometimes,"  
Benny's hand came to rest onto Dean's neck, stroking reassuringly and he grinned tilting his head to peck at Benny's jaw.  
It started with playful pecks along his cheek and then his lips before Benny caught him in a kiss. Dean exhaled deeply, wrapping his arms around his neck almost hanging loosely from the strange angle.  
Benny leaned down, nuzzling his nose into Dean's neck while grazing his teeth along the flesh, "You alright there little one?"  
Dean grinned, "Just bite me already old man,"  
He had bitten into his gum and his toes had curled painfully into the wood. Benny's fangs were sharp and very effective but he hung on, even as his breath became shallow and Benny shoved him down onto the bed.  
He squirmed under his weight and Benny forced himself between his legs. Blood streamed down his throat as his nails dug into the back of Benny's cold neck. The city's light shone against the ceiling and Dean closed his eyes, listening to the rhythmic gulps.  
Puffs of heated breath caused him to open his eyes once again. A low buzz was drumming through his veins as he stared up at Benny who had blood dripping down his chin.  
"I didn't hurt you too much did I little one?"  
Dean sluggishly shook his head, parting his lips up at Benny with a dazed expression. He laughed in return and lowered himself to kiss the angel roughly.  
The angel curled himself against the vampire, allowing the bloodied tongue to be buried into his mouth. He sucked at it hungrily, kissing Benny as if he was going through the worst drought known to man.  
The blood smeared amongst their faces and seemed to drug them both as the vampire ripped away at Dean's red, plaid shirt. He took his time to lick Dean's neck clean causing him to shiver before kissing down the front of his throat and either collar bones.  
He nibbled at one collar bone then the other before trailing his thumbnail down Dean's sternum, enough pressure to cause the crimson, metallic liquid to rise above the skin.  
Dean held his breath as Benny dragged his tongue along the red line, eyes dark as the shadows around them. He winced when Benny bit down around his right nipple and sucking and dragging tongue against it while one of his hands pulled at the other.  
His free hand trailed down to Dean's stomach, caressing the tan skin before he grabbed at it, "N-Not tonight Benny, Cas might c-come back..."  
"Then I'll give him a show if he does," Benny whispered huskily, chin resting on Dean's chest with a wicked smile.  
"Not funny," Dean complained quietly, reaching his fingers to play with Benny's sandy hair.  
"Or would you rather I bend him over for you to watch?"  
Benny joked to which Dean rolled his eyes. He licked his lips at the idea, before looking back at Benny who had a knowingly smirk on his face.  
Dean sat up slowly, neck aching with his emerald irises concentrated on Benny, "I would rather we didn't talk about him."  
Benny stroked under Dean's chin with his fingers and Dean practically purred, leaning into it. He skimmed his thumb over Dean's jaw and kissed him softly, meaningfully which caused Dean's heart to flutter.  
"If he doesn't want you then he's more foolish than I thought,"  
Dean blushed at his words, fumbling to unbutton Benny's shirt and assisting him in taking it off. He crawled over into his lap and pressed himself against his chest.  
He traced his fingers along Benny's shoulders and then his forearms, trembling a little when Benny reached for his belt. Not too long after he was skimming out of his jeans and underwear before they were discarded somewhere.  
"I've been thinking of my wings again...I think that's why I've been so irritable lately..."  
He said as he settled back into his lap, loving the feel of Benny's arms wrapped around his slender waist. The vampire pressed his cold lips to Dean's forehead and smoothed his rough hands over his creamy ass.  
"I understand what it's like to lose something precious to you but wings or not you're still beautiful Angel,"  
Benny muttered into his ear, slipping his fingers over Dean's rim teasingly. He pressed his index against it, applying pressure before pushing in tentatively.  
Dean hissed, shifting as Benny continued to dryly press into him.  
"I j-just feel like I don't belong with my family...Sometimes I just wonder. What if I had my wings still, I wouldn't feel so...isolated."  
Benny latched back onto his mouth, savoring the taste that was his little angel before pressing in another finger. Dean squirmed again uncomfortably, between having his member straining against Benny's stomach and his calloused fingers working him open.  
"You're still you little one, don't treat yourself like you're diseased," Benny said in between the movement of their mouths, removing his fingers from Dean's warmth and moving to undo his buckle.  
Dean eagerly helped pull at the material, pressing himself so much into Benny that he's trapped him against the headboard. There's the most silent of whimpers when Benny enters Dean, actually it was more like the ringing of wind chimes.  
The angel's thighs tightened around the vampire's waist after he had flipped them over.  
"Open your eyes, I need you to know that you're beautiful,"  
Benny's eyes were sinful yet his smile was comforting as he laced his much larger fingers with Dean's smaller ones directly above his head.  
Benny moved in a bit faster than he should've but Dean's stifled sounds were too important to him along with how a flush erupted against his chest.  
He not too gently settled the remainder of himself into Dean and had to take a deep breath to maintain his self-control. The green eyed angel had a light shade of pink that tinged his cheeks and was taking his time to breathe.  
The way he looked up at Benny was imperceptible yet at the same time it conveyed that he trusted him. The vampire trailed his free palm down his soft stomach before gripping his hip.  
He testingly rolled his hips which caused Dean to squeal lightly. Narrowed irises held Benny's gaze as he eventually had a pattern of taking Dean against the white sheets.  
Dean's grip of his fingers grew unclenching while the other hand gripped onto his forearm. The steady thrusting turned into heavier, deeper blows that had Dean quivering against Benny. With every thrust he'd lift his hips for more, pouting up at Benny like a spoiled child.  
Their pants eventually fell into sync and Benny's nails dug into Dean's hip, drawing blood. Sweat coated the two and Dean reached his hand from Benny's forearm to rest on his pectoral. He scratched at the thick muscle as he attempted to catch his breath.  
"B-Ben...Ben-ny," Dean would choke on his name, gasping out with an open mouth, tightening at the intrusion that was Benny.  
He would growl in return, dragging his sharp nails down Dean's outer thigh. The angel came against his chest in wet spurts of white. The engulfing that came with his orgasm was enough to drag Benny down with him after a few more thrusts.  
Lazily, he continued to take a meek Dean who had been entirely reduced to the cutest of mewls. Benny kissed his swollen lips and then the torn skin of his neck in appreciation.  
Finally he pulled out, wiping Dean's chest clean with the sheets and then taking his time to dab at his thigh. Benny moved to lay besides Dean, retrieving him with an arm wrapped around his tiny waste.  
Their chests lightly touched as Dean crawled onto him, burying his head into Benny's shoulder with a whisper of "Daddy" on his lips.  
"Shhh little one, close your eyes and rest,"  
Benny whispered back, stroking the dip of his back lovingly and delighting in the soft breaths that belonged to his angel.


	2. The Angel's Detour

Dean had awoken sweaty in a mess of sheets, the air was thickly warm and he kicked away the covers laying naked in bed. He stretched out, moaning as he twisted and then relaxed into the soft sheets. He smacked his lips together and turned onto his side, slowly raising to a seating position in a confused haze. The dried blood on his neck, chest and thigh felt itching and his posterior ached painfully along with his lower back.

Benny was no where in sight but Dean could hear the sound of the shower running. He placed effort in standing and then dragged himself towards the shower, dizzy as he pulled back the shower curtain. Benny allowed him to pass so that he'd be in front of the shower. He groaned, adjusting the temperature while Benny smoothed his palms over Dean's shoulders to loosen the tension.

"Rough morning little one?"

Benny inquired.

Dean huffed, splashing cold water onto his face to get rid of the excessive heat.

"Despite the dry blood, disgusting sweat and my ass being sore, it's a pretty fine morning."

Dean grumbled but leaned back into Benny's chest with an exhausted sigh.

"I can't believe I let him into my head Benny, out of all the stupid things I've done..."

Benny allowed his hands to travel down to wrap around his angel's front, pulling them together as much as possible.

"Maybe you just caught him off guard," Benny stroked his stomach in an attempt to soothe Dean's shaking.

"Or maybe Cas has as much sexuality as a sandwich and probably mentally malfunctioned when he read my mind,"

Dean rambled off quickly, resting his smaller hands onto Benny's because honestly just Benny's presence was enough to calm him.

"If you need time to clear your head, you know that you can crash by me whenever,"

Benny kissed the side of his face. 

"Only problem Cas knows where you live, even if I chose to hang around your place for a few weeks, he'll still find me."

Benny let go and turned Dean around, messing up his wet hair. Dean frowned while Benny pecked his forehead then he began settling onto his knees, "If we have to get out of the state for a while then that's fine, as long as it's what you need little one,"

Dean blushed slightly, rolling his eyes at Benny before a small smile that he tried to fight appeared, "Alright...But two weeks for the most, I'll leave a note but Cas is going to be pissed,"

"Wouldn't be the first time I stole you away," Benny spoke in a low voice with a seductive smirk before latching his mouth onto a flaccid Dean.

Dean mewled quietly, splaying his hand against the wall in support.

*

Dean dug his nails into Benny's clothed thighs, panting heavily with a flushed face. He struggled to breathe because of Benny's strong grasp around his throat as he used his arms to help himself thrust back against Benny. The lightheaded state bordered between consciousness and unconsciousness and this lead to the high that Dean all but loved.

Benny hadn't taken as much time to prepare him as usual because Dean had practically ambushed him as soon as he had walked through the door from work at a local diner which was why every one of Benny's thrusts felt so agonizingly pleasurable. 

"Speak up little one, I'd like to hear you," Benny whispered as Dean's mid-back curved away from his chest.

The green eyed boy's chest burnt painfully, even the slightest breath caused his veins to erupt into fire as he ended up choking instead of emitting a vocal response that was civilized. Benny loosened his grip, opting to gently trail his fingers along Dean's throat instead. Just the scent of Dean had Benny choking in his own right. His fangs were out and a pulsing hunger rose up into his throat but instead of sinking his teeth into him, he forced Dean forward against the wooden table that was positioned in front of the couch. The angel frantically grasped at the table to keep from knocking into it and tried to stretch out his upper torso against it.

Leaning forward, he brought his knees up under him so that he could properly lift his arse at a higher angle for Benny. The vampire began to pressure his body weight into each thrust, rocking Dean's lean body and causing the table's legs to scratch against the ground repeatedly. Dean whimpered, digging his nails into the wood as his hardened member was being crushed between his sweaty body and the table. 

"D-Da-Da-dy." Dean groaned, quite hazily and sluggishly as he basked in the feel of Benny dominating him; the way in which his bloodsucker broke him down into a babbling mess of crimson and mewls. He didn't have to hide in front of Benny, he could be all his faults or some or none at all. Benny wasn't particularly the judging type when it came to his angel.

Whether it be Cas, his wings, his fascination with humans or his alienation from his angelic family, Benny always had his back which wasn't surprising since despite Dean originally set himself on two weeks and no more found it turning into four weeks then two months to having been dwelling with Benny for a year and couple months.

He had left his note for Cas with the mindset of going back but right now he wasn't so certain. Sure he missed his family, especially Cas but he just felt like he didn't belong there anymore. He felt like a pesky intruder in Heaven whereas with Benny he felt more like a necessity and less like a nuisance. Benny had been willingly good to him whenever he needed someone and he delighted in being taken underneath him.

Pain was building up in Dean's hips because of the uncomfortable position but he endured because Benny relentlessly attacking that one spot would be the reason for Dean's sore throat tomorrow. His lower back ached but he relaxed against the table when Benny began to empty into him. The vampire's grasp on his hips tightened before he flexed his fingers and began to massage his angel's mid and lower back.

"You're alive little one?" Benny inquired, kneading and rubbing his palms into Dean's skin tenderly before slowly helping him back into his lap.

Dean, exhausted, pressed his back against Benny's chest and nodded slowly, not quite registering consciously what he had said.

Benny dragged his hands along Dean's thighs lovingly, kissed behind his ear and then his shoulder. 

"B-Barely alive," Dean croaked, pulling his feet off the floor and up onto the couch. He bent both legs, laying them out to the side and spreading them as much as possible. 

Benny let out a predatory laugh, turning Dean's head to kiss him. The angel shut his eyes, allowing himself to be kissed however Benny desired. He melted at having the vampire's tongue in his mouth and shivered when the bloodsucker grasped his still hard member. Dean raised a hand to rest on Benny's chest and grabbed the back of his head with the other. 

Benny clenched his palm tightly and Dean moaned into his mouth loudly. 

"You're such a slut for your daddy, aren't you baby?"

"Y-Yes Daddy," Dean agreed in a gasped breath, eyes still closed as Benny gave him a few drags with his hand.

The angel hummed in appreciation, rolling himself up into Benny's large and callous hand when it picks up speed. Dean moved in for another kiss which Benny returns at first before pulling away causing Dean to frown.

"Finish yourself off so that I can watch Angel," Benny grinned lightly to which Dean blushed but obliged, shyly grabbing a hold of himself when Benny removed his hand.

"Help me please," Dean pouted playfully at Benny with an innocent expression.

"You're a big boy, I'm sure you can handle yourself," Benny joked, "but since you asked nicely little one."

He gave Dean another kiss, much deeper and sensual this time, placing his hand around Dean's. He began guiding Dean's strokes with his hands, tightening their grasps, circling them and giving him long hard pulls.

Eventually, they picked up a shared rhythm that had Dean panting against Benny's lips before he ended up leaning his head back onto Benny's shoulder with furrowed eyebrows.

He shuffled around in Benny's lap, coming quite close to his release whilst Benny forced their hands to pick up speed. Dean squirmed with a quiet whimper as he came in both their palms with rugged breath.

Dean was blushing a light shade of pink as he forced his heated face into Benny's cold neck in an attempt to cool his temperature. The vampire removed his soiled hand, licking it clean before crossing his strong arms around Dean in order to pull him down into a lying position. He nuzzled against his throat with a pleased sound before rolling onto his side with a satisfied groan. Benny followed suite with Dean's movements, stroking the younger male's stomach as a form of comfort to which Dean hummed lightly in appreciation.

"What's been on your mind little one?" Benny inquired, running his fingertips gladly over Dean's mid section.

"I was worrying about Cas today...I mean yeah I left the note but I feel like I should check in with him...To let him know that I'm still alive."

Dean expressed, resting his hand onto Benny's wrist.

"If you miss him then all we have to do is take down the angel wards, I wouldn't mind Dean," 

He reassured him, having already mentally catered for their little adventure to eventually end. Dean was Benny's mischievous little emerald eyed angel who he cherished greatly but he knew Dean well enough to know that when it came to Cas, Dean was practically a flight risk waiting to happen but that wouldn't deter the vampire's feelings for him. 

Instead, he slipped out from behind Dean, passing over him and dropping his feet to the floor, walking towards the bedroom.

"B-Benny?" The angel began uncertainly, moving into a sitting position slowly to keep from agitating his sore, lower back and posterior, "D-Daddy?"

"It's alright Dean, stay there I'm coming back now," Benny called from the bedroom, stripping and tossing his dirty pants into the corner of the room. He then retrieved a thick blanket and a pillow before walking back out to meet Dean.

Dean's strict posture relaxed as he laid eyes on Benny once again. He moved around so Benny could position the pillow up under the couch's arm and waited for Benny to settle back down with him. Benny pulled the blanket above them so that his freezing skin wouldn't affect Dean too much.

"I just wanted to make sure that you'd be comfortable and warm during the night," Benny pressed his cold lips to his forehead in a goodnight kiss, "How about we discuss this in the morning. You're already exhausted and you need your rest."

Dean could sense that this wasn't up for debate so he agreed with a nod.

"Good boy," Benny praised, giving him a soft kiss and then regained their earlier position of back to chest instead of face to face.


	3. Castiel Is A Cockblock Extraordinaire

Dean had woken up about 10 in the morning to make breakfast but he was slower today than usual for obvious reasons. He had dragged himself off the couch lazily at the sound of Benny shifting around somewhere in the bedroom. With not much care, he retrieved some strawberries from the fridge and placed bread to toast. He sat on the bar stool, munching on the red fruits with a sleepy face. Still naked, he frowned every time he swallowed due to his sore throat and wiggled a little because his lower back gave a little trouble.

Eventually Benny showed up in some blue jeans and a white t shirt, passing Dean in search of something. 

"If you're looking for your phone, it's probably in your pants from last night," Dean spoke in a harsh, whistle tone as he finished up the last two of his strawberries.

"Mind fetching it for me?" Benny questioned, giving a slight knowing smile.

"Fine, just take out my toast for me..." Dean groaned, trodding towards the dirty clothes basket, rummaging through it before he found the soiled pants. He wrinkled his nose before acquiring the device and walking back to meet Benny waiting for him on the couch.

"I really love it when your voice goes hoarse," Benny commented when Dean settled into his lap with a roll of the eyes.

"Just hurry up and feed before you're late for work," Dean complained and winced when he felt Benny's fangs sink into the skin of his neck.

He relaxed back into Benny, breathing shallowly as the older creature tilted his head to get easier access. He blinked hazily, curling his toes and purring contently as Benny wrapped a secure arm around his waist.

Fast forward to later that evening when Dean's just finished his burger for lunch around the time Benny's coming home after his shift. Dean's on the couch watching an old episode of Sons of Anarchy because the new episode hadn't aired yet and he hears the familiar heavy steps of Benny entering the house and closing the door behind him. On his way to the kitchen, he leans over to peck Dean's forehead before placing some takeout he brought for his angel's dinner.

The two had decided on doing some cleaning around the place, nothing major but window washing and yard cleaning and so on which would result in removing some angel warding from the home but once they placed it back before a certain time they should've been fine but nothing really went to plan. Benny had been in a white vest and jeans raking the yard while Dean was suppose to be washing mud off of the fence with the hose but somehow he thought it would've been a good idea to soak Benny instead.

This had resulted in the boy practically running for his life. He hadn't gotten far enough because Benny had returned the favour and Dean had slipped with the wet earth and collapsed into the mud. 

"You're such a mischievous little thing," Benny stated with an exasperated voice, because some of the leaves had been blown away from the huge pile because of Dean.

Dean had frowned, rubbing the elbow he had badly landed on.

"Don't be such a baby, get up Dean, I want to finish before sunset," Benny complained, with a slight mocking tone to his voice. 

Dean shot him a dirty look and Benny responded by hosing him down mercilessly in the face.

"Benny what the hell?! Would you freaking quit it already?" He shouted as he attempted to block the water from his face as he staggered to stand up like a new born fawn.

Benny started laughing, having found some entertainment in tormenting Dean at this point. 

"Alright, I'm finished, poor angel. Next time you'll know to behaviour yourself properly," He walked away a few paces to turn off the hose and then took pity on Dean's trembling form, "Stay there, I'll go get you a towel,"

Benny found himself in the small unit off the side of the house where he kept spare clothes, towels, tools and whatever else. He got down onto his knees and found a grey towel on the bottom shelf as he chuckled to himself, Dean was a handful but he was always cutest when he was embarrassed.

A low noise caught Benny's attention and he froze, having known the wards weren't back up yet and that he had his back vulnerable at the moment. He heard soft steps and hesitant breathing before he craned his neck to his a red cheeked, soaking wet Dean standing behind him in the small walkway. 

"Why didn't you wait outside? You're going to drip puddles all over the carpet and who's gonna have to clean it? You? Because we both know you'll quicker complain for ten years than pick up an actual broom," 

Benny groaned because now the room might have a bad odour and he wasn't quite sure if he was in the mood to even attempt cleaning the unit, especially when it needed a lot more than a carpet cleaning.

"I didn't mean to come in...You were just taking long and I thought I'd come in because I was freezing outside..." Dean mumbled, having felt Benny's tone seemed upset right before he went into the unit in search of the towel.

Dean considered heading back outside as he turned his head to the side. The unit wasn't a very large space and there was only one light that wasn't on at the moment which left the area in this shadowy haze with only little light coming through the cracked door, "You're acting like you didn't get wet too..."

"Yes. But there's a difference being getting a little wet and soaking." Benny tossed the towel at him and waited for him to dry up before they went back outside.

Because Dean thought that Benny was mad at him, he took his time to dry up slowly in hopes that Benny would just leave him alone in silence but this only irritated the vampire more.

"Oh for Heaven's sake, honestly Dean," Benny snatched it from his hands and began drying his hair and his arms when he realized that Dean had flinched. 

Maybe he had been a bit harsh, it wasn't like it was an official plan to do some cleaning today but then again, Dean usually made serious cleaning into a joke so Benny had a right to be vexed but then he took in the sight of Dean's pout and sighed in defeat.

Benny stopped and cleared his throat.

"I'm upset Dean but I'm not that upset...Don't look like that,"

He trailed off as he stepped closer, to tower over the boy with the extremely light freckles with an apologetic yet stern expression.

"Like what?" He mocked with some irritation because he hated it when Benny would be annoyed with him.

Benny snatched Dean's chin sharply and he held his breath in return.

"Bite your tongue, you know how I feel about you being rude," Benny's look was deadly but it eventually softened as he leaned to kiss Dean.

He threw the towel over his shoulder and held Dean's face gently, with thumbs stroking his cheeks and index fingers resting behind the boy's ears. He stood still at first when it came to Benny's advance, fists clenched at his side.

The vampire moved back slowly, breathing against Dean's cheek and then came to look him closely in the eyes, "Dean."

Dean blushed darkly, choosing to look down at the damp carpet instead of accepting Benny's intent gaze. The older male peppered soft pecks slowly along Dean's throat to which he inhaled.

"Come on, I'm sorry. There, I said it, I shouldn't speak so roughly to you, even when I'm angry because little angels like you are too precious," Benny nipped tenderly at Dean's cheek with his fangs and the boy shifted on the spot.

"Stooooop! That tickles Benny, come on stop it," Dean grumbled as he tried to push him away but Benny wrapped his arms around his waist and nipped now at his throat while reaching down to grab a squeeze of Dean's arse.

His breathing had gotten a bit off and Benny took advantage of that, smothering him with a passionate kiss. Dean groaned this time, gripping at Benny's forearms to steady himself. He didn't have to tip toe because Benny had come down to his height and proceeded to strip him of his damp clothing until he was left in nothing, standing nude in the tiny unit.

Their tongues fought at first but then Dean was more than happy to have Benny's tongue shoved down his throat, he practically squealed when it happened.

Dean was basically grabbing at Benny in a frenzy, gasping for air and muttering, "D...addy, I'm sorry...I'll be a good...boy, p...p-promise."

Benny broke the kiss, looking down at Dean's pink lips and then up to his emerald orbs, "Is that so? Then be a good boy and get down on your knees for Daddy, okay little one?"

Dean jumped at the opportunity and attacked Benny's belt with shaky hands; the carpet being not too soft but not too coarse on his knees. Benny stroked under his chin and laughed lowly, "Don't rush it angel, take your time. Daddy wants you to perfect it."

Dean glanced up at him with the most mesmerizing eyes and Benny had to restrain himself from shoving himself down that small throat forcibly. Dean had gotten his jeans and boxers down and grasped a hard Benny in his palms as much as he could but his fingers weren't long enough to go all the way around. Dean pressed a small kiss to the tip and then suckled at the tip before attempting to allow some of Benny's member to journey down his throat.

Dean made a quiet, little choked sound around Benny and he had to grab onto the side of one of the shelves and bite into his clenched fist to maintain self control. Benny usually felt conflicted and confused when it came to Dean, he was always crossed between wanting to treat him like a breakable treasure, he didn't even want to kiss him too hard because he was afraid of breaking his pale, pristine angel versus wanting to take advantage of slender frame by slamming him dangerously into the wall and pounding into him from behind until he was a sobbing mess, his sobbing mess. 

But right now, after their little squabble, he wanted Dean to be comfortable, actually in general he wanted his angel to be comfortable but especially when he was on those pretty knees of his. Benny wanted Dean to enjoy sucking his cock as much as Benny enjoyed Dean sucking him off. Why shouldn't they both enjoy this together?

Dean had picked up a rhythm of thrusting part of Benny in and out of his mouth, opting to take his time as Benny suggested instead of swallowing all in one go. He had a fetish for continuously having Benny's member at the back of his throat so that he could gag on it which didn't help with Benny's discipline because his hand had begun to print into the shelf that he was holding.

"C-Comfortable angel?" Benny questioned, "Think you could handle some more?"

Dean dragged Benny out of his closed lips with a pop and saliva on his chin as he glanced up with cloudy eyes as if he was in a whole other world and didn't quite hear him.

"You alright there?' Benny stroked his cheek and then ruffled his hair, glad that Dean was enjoying himself, "Needed a little air?"

Dean coughed a little in his hoarse voice, "I just n-needed to breathe a b-bit Daddy, I'm ready now."

"Okay angel, you go ahead, suck Daddy off with that cute little mouth of yours and then-"

"Try to swallow every last drop because," Dean moved up to kiss Benny's stomach and then over to his hip bones, "Daddy'll be really proud of me,"

He moved back down, taking his time but eventually swallowing all of Benny. He had one hand resting on his thigh and other stroking Benny's leg as if to say that Benny could have started moving. He accepted his cue, burying his finger's into the boy's hair and the other gripped the nape of his neck so that he could angle his mouth for better access and lessen the strain on Dean.

He started with slow movements, just to make sure Dean was accustom to the feeling and then picked up the pace a bit. He groaned with closed eyes, just basking in the warmth that was Dean's mouth and then established a pace that was fast enough to satisfy them both. The wet, spurting noises of burying into Dean accompanied with his angel's gagging and choking was music to his ears. 

Dean scratched at Benny's outer thigh and the vampire, moaning heavily, opened his eyes to look down at Dean. The boy was staring up at him directly with intensity that caused Benny to shiver in delight. 

"That's it baby, look at Daddy because he's the only one allowed to make you feel this good. The only cock you want to suck is mine, isn't little one?"

Dean gave an exaggerated gag in agreement and batted his eyelashes slowly up at Benny as if it were a mating ritual.

"You're the most gorgeous little creature Dean, baby you're Daddy's little favourite, the only thing I love more than disciplining that rude mouth of yours is taking that tight, cream arse of yours, maybe if you're good later, Daddy might-Holy Shit!"

Benny's tone had been deep and husky until Dean had dragged his tongue on the underside and give a little scratch of his teeth. 

"Shit...Right there angel, right there..." Benny held Dean's hair in such a tight hold that the groaning became louder. The vampire's eyes had closed shut after the first expletive and Dean scratched again, harder this time but Benny just grunted in appreciation.

Dean didn't have his full attention anymore and he tried digging his nails into Benny's skin but the vampire was far gone. Annoyed, he raked his teeth against Benny painfully to which the vampire cursed when he had hit his head on the shelf, "Dean, what the fuck was that? Be more careful baby,"

Then Dean shuffled in Benny's hold until the vampire let him get away.

He stared at Dean in confusion because irritation painted his expression but what for? 

"Why did you close your eyes? I was still looking at you, you ruined the sexy eye gaze that we had going on." Dean stated angrily.

Then Benny laughed because there was no longer any confusion. The truth was that Dean was a brat and earnestly, it was Benny's fault because he had basically made Dean royalty in his eyes. He could never really stay mad at him for too long and he adorned him to an otherworldly extent. Dean probably subconsciously felt as if he were entitled to Benny's attention. Benny laughed to himself which now caused Dean to catch confusion.

"It's not cute when you argue like that princess," Benny stroked his thumb along Dean's swollen lips and gave him a smug smile, "Now cut out that rude behaviour or I'll have to beat it out of you,"

"B-but, it's not fair," Dean hissed with his sore voice, "We were in the m-iddle of something and you just sto-".

"I'm sorry, okay princess? Daddy was wrong to even look away from you for a second but we can talk about this later, alright? Let's just finish up first and then after,"

Dean nodded with a pout before latching back on but before they could've slipped back into the rhythm of things, a gush of wind almost like the sound of wings filled the room and in that moment Dean could've died.

 

It's one thing getting caught with your pants down but this, this was a whole other mess. Dean sat on the couch in the living room, yes the same sex scented couch by now, and stared down at the ground in silence. He was only covered in his plaid t-shirt right now because his clothes were still wet and Benny had gone in the bedroom looking for dry ones for him.

"C-Can I go get something to change into please? Or at least go into the bedroom? It's freezing out here..." He shivered, with his arms wrapped around himself, shuffling under Castiel's judgmental gaze.

"No Dean, you will remain where you're seated." Castiel refused to look at him, instead at the wall, "You won't cold about approximately 4 minutes ago."

"You're such an arsehole Cas," Dean remarked.

"Better than taking it up the anus Dean, you would know of that," Castiel had thrown his shade, it was all too much for the universe.

"Gosh, you're such a-"

"Do not tempt me to zap you out of this room and into a public cafe."

Dean narrowed his eyes and luckily Benny had came back at this point. 

"Still awkward..." Benny muttered to Dean as he sat on the couch besides him.

"What happened to bending him over and giving me a show?" Dean joked in a whisper to which Benny rolled his eyes.

"Not the time Dean...So not the time." Benny stated.

An argument was soon to ensue.


End file.
